


Holding On

by iloveromance



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Margaret tries to deny her feelings for Hawkeye when they hide from the chaos around them while at the 8063. (Episode: "Comrades in Arms-Parts 1&2")
Relationships: Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 12





	Holding On

Emotions were whirling through her like the bombs that fell around them. She was so angry at her husband, she wanted to strangle him. How dare he send her a letter that he'd written to another woman! It definitely didn't do her already shuddered nerves any good. And as she and Hawkeye took cover in the abandoned hut, the bombs kept right on falling, even while they tried to sleep. Finally in irritation she sat up, watching him sleeping soundly with some annoyance. How could he possibly sleep with so much chaos going on?

She stared up at the night sky that was filled with smoke, screaming for the noise to stop. She wouldn't dare admit that she was scared. Well, that is until she screamed even louder, causing Hawkeye to jolt out of his deep sleep and scream as well. Despite his injured leg, he crawled across the floor until he reached her and then took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry that I'm afraid!" She said. "I don't like to be afraid! It scares me!"

"Me too." He admitted. "I'd be a lot braver if I wasn't so scared!"

She wanted to laugh at his comment but this was no time for laughing.

Another bomb went off, shattering her emotions yet again. "Hold me!" She cried.

"I'm holding you." He said. But she didn't believe him.

"I can't feel it. Please hold me."

He held her closer while around them, pieces of the shelter were falling along with the exploding shells.

"Will you cut it out?" Hawkeye screamed. "You want to kill us?"

Margaret buried her face into the softness of his chest. They were both going to die; there was no doubt about it. But she would do everything possible not to let that happen. They both screamed again and again, willing the bombs to stop. And when they looked at each other, they realized that their faces were just inches apart.

Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. At that moment all of her fears melted away. The kisses continued and she slid her arms around his neck. He lowered her gently to the hard ground and covered her body with his. Never had she kissed a man the way she'd kissed Hawkeye. And she didn't want it to stop.

He drove her absolutely crazy, with his ridiculous so called sense of humor and his constant prying into her life. She never in a million years imagined that she could ever be attracted to him. It was wrong, oh so wrong. She was married. But suddenly she didn't care. She didn't care at all.

They woke the next morning in each other's arms. She knew that once they got back to the 4077 things would be very different between them. And that was okay. There was no sense in pretending. But it was really her heart that was pretending; for she wanted more, so much more.

THE END


End file.
